Flores Tristes Al Óleo
by PANTONE 14-1513
Summary: Quizá no estaban completos por si solos, pero la hermosa modelo y el desgraciado pintor estaban hechos el uno para el otro y tenían de sobra lo que al otro le faltaba, suficiente para mantenerlos edulcorados a los dos.


**FLORES TRISTES AL OLEO.**

**Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

De todas las personas que respondieron a su anuncio en el periódico la que tocó su puerta ese 19 de mayo de 1952 fue como una aparición traída de sus más escondidas fantasías.

Los milagros o las cosas buenas no eran muy regulares en su vida y menos que vinieran en presentaciones tan exquisitas y hermosas.

—Me gusta su portarretratos, señor Uchiha — le dijo su modelo mientras él se encargaba de retratarla. —¿Hay una razón para que no tenga fotografía?

—No realmente — respondió él secamente.

La señorita Haruno estaba enfrente suyo, sentada en la cama junto a la ventana y solo envuelta en una sábana de inmaculado blanco cubriéndola elegantemente del busto hacia abajo.

Debía estar quieta justo como le había indicado al comenzar a trabajar pues solo así la pintura saldría perfecta como él deseaba, pero ella era tan parlanchina y bulliciosa que se movía ligeramente de la posición inicial y aunque le había llamado la atención por eso algunas veces la chica no parecía escucharlo y seguía removiéndose poco a poco.

—La vista desde aquí es maravillosa — murmuró ella observando fascinada la playa italiana que estaba frente a la propiedad de Sasuke.

La pequeña ciudad costera de Konoha al sur de Italia tenía todo lo necesario para ser un destino turístico de ensueño y aunque en ese momento le estaba costando regresar a su anterior estado de plenitud luego de la guerra la naturaleza que la caracterizaba y el hermoso océano que poseía lograba que el pueblo no perdiera su romántica fachada.

Con calles empedradas por las que se podía pasear a toda hora, las tiendas y restaurantes que comenzaban a recuperarse y volvían a abrir sus puertas. La arquitectura de la ciudad colocaba escaleras en cada callejón pues las viviendas iban en subida y muchas direcciones y podía llegar a ser un laberinto para un viajero. En el día podías disfrutar de los colores de las flores que en cada hogar o propiedad colocaban en sus jardineras y por la noche la luz tenue y acogedora de los faroles eléctricos te invitaba a disfrutar de la vida nocturna de la ciudad.

Como Konoha no había ninguna.

—Es maravilloso excepto durante las tormentas — aceptó mientras se concentraba en plasmar el cabello de la joven en el lienzo, era una tarea complicada pues este iba en muchas direcciones por su volumen y sus múltiples rizos.

—¿Lo asustan acaso? — pregunto ella en una risa abierta que por un momento casi lo deja ciego.

Sakura Haruno era la mujer más encantadora y hermosa que nunca antes había conocido. Era imposible no admirarla y menos en su posición como pintor. Tenía el rostro redondo y tierno, con una frente ligeramente amplia, las mejillas elevadas, una nariz respingona que le daba un aire infantil, labios voluptuosos y rosados que enmarcaban su charlatana sonrisa y ojos grandes de color verde como la primavera con pestañas largas y rizadas. Pero quizá lo que llamaba la atención más allá de esas alhajas que adornaban su rostro era su cabello rosado como un atardecer, alborotado naturalmente y largo hasta su cintura.

Pero ahora mismo además de su bella faz tenía la dicha de observar su cuerpo cubierto apenas por la sabana, tenía hombros delicados, su piel era lechosa y se notaba que también era suave. Era delgada y podías fácilmente creer que era una joven frágil como una princesa.

Cuando la vio entrar a su morada envuelta en aquel vestido amarillo largo de mangas cortas y con su anuncio del periódico en las manos diciéndole que quería ser su modelo no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar. La muchacha era como un ángel y por supuesto no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de quizá pintar su obra maestra. Solo que no imagino que más allá de su delicado aspecto Sakura también poseería una lengua tenaz y curiosa.

—Señor Uchiha ¿hace mucho que vive aquí? — pregunto la pelirrosa y lo miro a los ojos como hacía mucho ninguna persona se atrevía. Aquella seguridad en ella al dirigirse lo desarmó por completo, no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de trato ni confianza.

—No sé si llamarlo mucho, vine a vivir aquí hace 6 años — le respondió.

—Yo apenas llegué el año pasado, se suponía que regresaría a mi hogar y solo sería una visita corta a una tía que vive aquí, pero terminé por quedarme — le comenzó a contar ella aún si él no se lo pidió. — Me enamoré de la playa y el mar y no quise irme.

—Quizá por eso no te conocía.

—Yo tampoco lo había visto jamás — reconoció ella y puso una expresión de como quien se da cuenta de algo que es obvio, pero nunca notó. — ¿Acaso no compra pan? Quizá vayamos a la panadería de Kakashi-san en diferentes horarios y jamás nos hemos topado por ello.

—Como podrás darte cuenta no estoy en condiciones de salir mucho — él señaló su bastón de apoyo a su lado y ella simplemente asintió como diciéndole que entendía. — Asi que no compro mi propio pan, tengo a alguien que hace mis diligencias por mí.

Ella medito un par de segundos y él suspiro entendiendo que se acercaba una nueva duda. Pero ella lo sorprendió extrañamente al expresar que rondaba su mente.

—¿Le molestaría contarme porque esta así? — aquella pregunta debió molestarlo, pero después de una larga entrevista por parte de la modelo las anteriores horas de trabajo comenzaba a entender que no había malas intenciones en sus preguntas, sino que solamente le salían tan naturalmente como respirar.

La miro un momento a los ojos, ella se mordió el labio casi imperceptiblemente, sostuvo su mirada y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió mientras un tenue rojo cubría sus mejillas.

—Quedé así después de pelear en la guerra — contestó sin meditarlo mucho. Analizo la expresión de su rostro, pero no encontró pena o lastima por él, sino que solo pudo identificar genuina sorpresa y comprensión.

—Ya veo — dijo ella suavemente y guardo silencio un momento.

Siguieron conversando de más cosas pues la chica parecía incapaz de callarse un momento y extrañamente él sentía que podía acostumbrarse a eso por lo que la dejaba hablar todo lo que quisiera.

Ella le contó entonces que era huérfana desde niña, debido a que durante sus primeros años de vida tuvo dificultades para comenzar a hablar sus padres la creyeron muda y al verse histéricos por la posibilidad su padre las había abandonado y su madre ante la urgencia de ingresos se había convertido en una prostituta que al final murió asesinada en un callejón luego de un servicio. Aún si no es una experiencia que uno cuente con facilidad ella no mostraba incomodidad o vergüenza por ello.

Después de eso una vecina la había adoptado, ella la ayudó a superar su barrera lingüística derribando la teoría que arruinó la vida de sus padres y la había inscrito en colegios católicos aún si no creía mucho en Dios.

—Tuve mi primer beso a los 15, fue con mi mejor amiga en los jardines de la escuela — confesó ella en una soñadora risa que lo hizo plantearse la posibilidad de imprimirla en el trabajo final. — Su nombre era Ino y señor Uchiha no puede imaginarse lo hermosa que era. Yo a esa edad parecía un tubérculo recién cultivado pues no era muy agraciada, pero ella era la más bonita y divina de todas las chicas de la escuela.

Él río por dentro por la comparación que hizo, pero también le sorprendía como contó aquello sin miedo a que él fuera a considerarla inmoral o libertina. Aunque por la mente de Sasuke jamás se pasaron esas ideas pues ella no las relataba como hallazgos que presumir sino como experiencias que se habían quedado grabadas en su corazón y la divertía contar.

También platico con él acerca de como su belleza la había incapacitado para conservar un empleo por mas de un mes, pues sus jefes siempre trataban de hacer algo más con ella e incluso mas de una vez habían querido forzarla. No tenia amistades pues las mujeres la odiaban y la juzgaban rápidamente sin detenerse a mirarla o conocerla bien y los hombres nunca querían solo eso con ella, sino que esperaban obtener algo más. Se sentía muy sola y devaluada, tanto que en muchas ocasiones cortaba su cabello como un chico para verse diferente y probar suerte como una joven común, lo hacía con la misma facilidad con la que uno rompe un lápiz, pero como al final este terminaba por crecer rápidamente otra vez se volvió inútil. Eso era un hecho que lo conmovió sinceramente y que a la vez lo sorprendía pues no era de su comprensión como una obra de arte como ella podría verse tan poco apreciada.

—¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado señor Uchiha? — le preguntó de repente y cuando él creía que no podría sorprenderlo más ella le demostraba que estaba equivocado.

—Si vas a lanzar esa cuestión primero responde tú — fue una jugada hábil con el propósito de que ella se retractara, pero una pequeña parte de su ser rogaba que no lo hiciera pues se sentía curioso de saber cuánto amor había sentido ella a lo largo de sus cortos 21 años.

—Jamás — dijo rápidamente y sin titubear. Se preguntó si era sincera porque en sus ojos no veía rastro de mentira, pero era simplemente imposible de creer que tal doncella jamás hubiera experimentado el amor y como si ella interpretara su rostro dudoso continuó. — Ino y yo nos besamos porque los chicos de la escuela eran muy inmaduros y superficiales y ninguno jamás se hubiera sacrificado al besarme a mí, solo ella. Nunca he tenido un novio ni siquiera cuando florecí finalmente. Tuve un amigo del que creí poder hacerlo, pero desistí cuando me di cuenta que no sentía nada, desde entonces no he vuelto a intentarlo.

—Entiendo.

—He respondido yo, es su turno ahora.

—Yo... una vez, hace mucho — no la miro cuando soltó su respuesta, sino que se dedicó a pintar para evitar observar la expresión de sorpresa que seguro ella había puesto.

—¿Y qué sucedió? — ella indagó interesada. Quizá no era lo más adecuado contarle aquel pasaje de su vida, pero al pensar en que luego de terminar el retrato la majestuosa Sakura Haruno desaparecía de su vida y nunca más se tocaría en el tema otra vez se animó a contarle.

—Nos comprometimos antes de que tuviera que partir a la guerra, en ese entonces creíamos firmemente que a mi regreso nos casaríamos y que todo estaría bien. Pero estando en servicio un proyectil explotó en donde mi unidad estaba y varios soldados compañeros míos perdieron la vida, sin embargo, unos sobrevivimos y fue así como terminé con quemaduras en mi rostro y manos y con la pierna casi destrozada — entonces señaló el lado derecho de su rostro donde había cicatrices las cuales no parecían causar ningún efecto en ella como antes habían hecho con otras personas. La pelirrosa simplemente lo miro animándolo a continuar su relato, muy quieta en la posición que él le había pedido. — Cuando volví, completamente desgraciado, mi única esperanza era verla y estar a su lado como prometimos, pero para mí consternación ella ya había hecho su vida y se había casado con otro.

—¿Y qué hizo usted al respecto? — pregunto ella con la mirada afligida.

—Me aparté, era lo mejor para ella y ahora sé que también lo fue para mí — él sonrió ligeramente ante su conclusión, la cual nunca había dicho en voz alta y ella respondió de la misma manera, pero con más ahínco. — Al final vine aquí, donde nadie me conocía e ignoraría mi tragedia y me decidí dedicarme a lo único que al parecer aún puedo hacer, que es pintar

—Es una historia con un final feliz entonces.

—No del todo, pero sí.

—¿Y cómo era ella? — pregunto Sakura y casi que quiso morderse la lengua cuando razono lo que había dicho, hasta ella misma sintió su pregunta muy imprudente. — Si puedo saber, claro.

—Era muy hermosa — le respondió sin pensar. — Y gentil y agradable.

Ella vio una fugaz tristeza pasar por su mirada y se arrepintió de haber preguntado. El señor Uchiha ya era un hombre maduro, tenía 35 años y sabía mucho más de la vida y el buen comportamiento que ella, pero eso no lo exentaba de emociones humanas tan básicas como el dolor y cosas como esa nunca se superan del todo y remueven emociones cuando son evocadas. No comprendía a aquella mujer no se trataba de la apariencia del hombre pues ella ya lo había abandonado desde antes, pero tenía la impresión de que Sasuke no lo veía así.

Debía admitir que se sentía sumamente atraída por él, le llamaba la atención su aire mítico y misterioso, y en su lado bueno del rostro aún era evidente que un día fue un hombre apuesto, quería ahondar en él tanto como pudiera antes de que tuviera que partir y quizá jamás volverlo a ver. Algo en es hombre la llamaba extrañamente.

—¿Más hermosa que yo? — pregunto inocentemente tratando de hacerlo reír. Él la miró profundamente y meditó un poco.

—No, la verdad no — sonrió para ella y aquel duelo de miradas encendió fuego en ambos corazones y se sentía tan bien para ambos que ninguno quería que eso terminara. — Nunca había conocido una mujer tan bonita como tú.

Sus palabras llenaron el pecho de la joven quien le sonrió desde el fondo de su alma agradecida por el halago más especial y sincero que le habían hecho.

Siguieron conversando sobre sus vidas y anécdotas lejanas y recientes hasta que él anunció que había terminado.

La joven se levantó apretando la tela blanca en su pecho para que no se cayera y se acercó al hombre arrastrando con ella la sábana. Él aún estaba sentado observando orgulloso la que llamaría su pintura favorita hasta ahora y de repente de sus pensamientos lo sacó el ligero cuerpo que se sentó sobre sus piernas y pasó un brazo sobre su hombro para contemplar la obra a su lado.

Sakura recargo su rostro en el de él y reflexionó acerca del retrato con calma. Sasuke sentía su cuerpo temblar ante el calor de la joven y la sensación de sentir su piel cerca de la suya, tenía tantos años sin recordar cómo se sentía el cuerpo de una mujer cerca del suyo que se sintió como un adolescente con las hormonas locas por emoción.

—¿Soy así realmente señor Uchiha? — preguntó ella con la voz casi quebrada. La chica de la pintura era ella, pero no podía reconocer en ella la pulcritud y hermosura que la joven en el lienzo si poseía.

—Por supuesto, solo hay una Sakura Haruno para pintar y eres tú — le dijo él para animarla, ella entonces sintió mil emociones recorriéndola, jamás se había sentido así de querida o apreciada.

Levantó su rostro para mirarlo y Sasuke la imitó. Ambas miradas quemaban y al observar como la doncella le miraba los labios y en su bello rostro identificaba la súplica por un contacto entre los dos no pudo contenerse y la besó suavemente.

En otra época jamás se hubiera atrevido a profanar con su fealdad tal templo digno de un museo, pero ahora se sentía tan completo y confiado que no le importó hacerlo. Y mientras el beso se tornaba apasionado y la sábana comenzaba a resbalar hasta finalmente caer al suelo, el tiempo se congeló en el estudio y calor aumentó inevitablemente.

El atardecer baño los cuerpos desnudos, uno roto por dentro y el otro por fuera. Quizá fuera una jugada del destino que aquello que consideraran imperfecto o sin valor en ellos fuera adorado por el otro.

Una ironía afortunada e inesperada.

Luego de pintarla, conocerla y amarla, ella se despidió. Afuera estaba oscuro por la noche y desde la ventana del segundo piso pudo observarla indicarle un adiós con su mano antes de partir.

Incluso en la oscuridad podía ver su vestido amarillo y se preguntó cuando volvería a verlo adornar divinamente el piso de su estudio. Sakura prometió que así sería.

Ahora él había obtenido esperanza y ella había recuperado su fe en las personas.

.

.

.

Lo sé, debería estar escribiendo para Our Love Is (Not) Your Bussiness, peeeeero tenía que plasmar esta idea y estoy muy contenta con el resultado.

Los invito a dejarme un review diciéndome que les pareció y también a que se pasen por mis demás historias, les gustaran lo sé.

Nos leemos pronto! Bye :D


End file.
